La venganza de la Luna
by Jess A. BlackSkin
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, asi k sed buenos conmigos.... aviso que es un poco largo! Recordad R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ésto es como un prologo, despues empezaran a aparecer personajes que todos conocereis!!! Espero que os guste**

En Rumania, no se sabe el lugar exacto, había un castillo; rodeado de un enorme bosque; gigantesco, de cuarto pisos de altura, con grandes ventanales, torres con las que podías ver el Sol como si la tuvieras delante, todo de blanco marfil con los tejados de las torres de pizarra. Estaba hecho al estilo gótico, con un patio en el centro, a forma de recibidor, y un puente levadizo, con un foso inundado de agua.

En ese castillo, se comentaba que vivía una mujer, Nafde, todo el pueblo la amaba, era tan bella como la luna, decían, por eso al castillo lo bautizaron así: El Castillo de Luna Llena.

Nafde, era una mujer muy elegante y hermosa, con un largo pelo negro, tan oscuro como la noche; con la piel tan blanca como la nieve; las facciones de su cara no eran muy marcadas, pero se podía ver todo la perfección de su rostro; su físico era excelente; y vestía de una manera muy formal, sin nunca dejar ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, excepto las manos, con los dedos largos, de pianista, y unas uñas muy finas y bien cuidadas.

Esa Luna en el cielo, como la llamaban en el pueblo, era una princesa, heredera de un gran territorio: que heredaba de sus padres y de sus tíos. Ese último territorio era donde se encontraba ese palacio de ensueño, donde sus padres decidieron enviar a vivir a su hija, para que conociera el reino y al pueblo.

Cerca de allí vivían los tíos de esa mujer, que hicieron edificar el castillo en cuanto supieron la noticia de que su sobrina iba a ser enviada a vivir allí.

En cuanto Nafde llegó al pueblo en la diligencia que la había transportado desde Francia hasta allí en un viaje de 6 meses, todo el pueblo la miró, fascinándose de ella, de todo su ser. Nafde no quiso que la llevaran al palacio directamente, sino que la dejaran en el pueblo que ella podría subir sola.

Ella no era como todas las niñas que conocía en la corte, no era una niña creída ni fina, sino que a ella le gustaba ver cosas nuevas, experimentar... Por eso decidió ir a visitar el pueblo y conocerlo. Pero al poco de estar dando una vuelta, aparecieron sus tíos, poseedores de todos los reinos de esos territorios.

Aunque no era lo Nafde esperaba, el pueblo le agradó bastante y se sintió muy a gusto.

Durante el primer mes de su estancia allí, ella bajaba al pueblo y se divertía; a veces incluso ayudaba a los campesinos, pero cuál fue su desdicha cuando su tío Abel se enteró de lo que hacía ella durante el día. Rápidamente tomó medidas extremas: el puente levadizo nunca descendería, y la Luna en la tierra quedó encerrada en su castillo.

Fueron pasando los meses y Nafde se aburría mucho, aunque hizo dos buenas amigas: Karen y Celeste. Siempre estaba con ellas, aunque sabía que esas mujeres eran para controlar que ella no escapara, al final las acabó queriendo como a hermanas.

Ella estaba encerrada en el castillo y no sabia lo que acontecía fuera. Pero fuera la belleza y fama de Nafde, ya que era una mujer con una herencia y descendencia codiciadas, traspasó todo tipo de fronteras y voló a través del viento. Al palacio de Abel no dejaban de llegar pretendientes de todo tipo de lugares, trópicos, metrópolis, grandes ciudades. Hijos de emperadores, de reyes, de republicanos. Pero Abel era muy exigente y al final se decantó por un hombre, alto, esbelto, bellísimo, inteligente y con una gran fortuna a su espalda (que es lo que más le importaba verdaderamente a Abel).

Cuando éste hubo hablado con los padres de César, el elegido para Nafde, decidió llevarle al Palacio de Luna Llena para que conociera en persona a la que sería su futura esposa.

Ese día Abel estaba muy asustado ya que no sabia como reaccionaria Nafde, ya que tenía un temperamento muy fuerte y un carácter muy espontáneo, ya que no era como todas las princesitas que se conocían, sino que ella no quería que la obligaran a casarse como no quería que la obligaran a nada.

Pero algo milagroso ocurrió, César llegó al gran salón del Palacio y cuando Nafde entró, él se sintió muy atraído por ella. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y a través de sus ojos entraron en el alma del otro, se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, y cada cual podía notar lo que sentía su pareja. Corrieron la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un tierno pero apasionado beso. No importaba nada, ni que no se conocieran, ni que ella llevara casi un año encerrada ni siquiera que el rey Abel estuviera allí, aunque eso sí, observando con alegría la escena. No importaba nada, sólo su amor a primera vista, y es que las flechas de Cupido son impredecibles.

No pasó ni una semana de que César estuviera allí, cuando se anunció la boda de Nafde y él. Esa boda recorrió más territorio y con menos tiempo incluso que la noticia de la escogida de pretendientes para Nafde.

La boda fue maravillosa, en un jardín del pueblo, los casó el obispo de la metrópoli y todo el mundo asistió a ella.

Seguidamente decidieron vivir juntos (vaya antes no se decidía, era casarse y vivir juntos) en el Castillo de Luna Llena.

Desgraciadamente, a los pocos meses, Abel murió y todo su reino pasó a manos de Nafde. Realmente fue una coronación muy extraña, porque, como se conoce, antes las mujeres no era mandatarias sino que era el hombre el encargado del reino, pero Abel ordenó que fuera Nafde quien mandara y no su esposo, aunque este fuera rey. Por eso César empezó a no estar muy seguro de su amor por Nafde, pero, claramente, no le dijo nada a ésta.

A los pocos meses, empezó a correr un rumor que decía que Nafde había tenido una hija, cosa que perjudicaba al pueblo, ya que tambaleaba la continuación de la soberanía de Nafde, porque hacía poco que había recibido la noticia de que acababa de tener un primo, y si su hijo no era varón, el legado no continuaría. Obviamente, César negó todos esos rumores.

Una noche, muy de noche, la verdad, Nafde se despertó y no vio a su marido por ningún rincón de la habitación, entonces rebuscó por todo el segundo piso, pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando iba a volver a dormir; pensando que ya volvería, se giró hacía un ventanal para ver la hermosa Luna llena y vio luz en el cobertizo, así que decidió bajar a ver quien había.

Llegando oyó unas voces y decidió acercarse sigilosamente, cuando las palabras se hicieron más claras, escuchó la voz de su marido explicando un plan que le heló la sangre a Nafde; un plan de cómo matarla y poder hacerse él con el poder del reinado, entonces oyó que muchas voces gritaban al unísono cantos de victoria. "Hasta la semana que viene, la próxima noche, la de la puesta en marcha del plan."

Rápidamente Nafde se escondió para no ser vista mientras una "manada" de hombres salía de su cobertizo y se iban hacía sus casas. Ella salió corriendo y se escabulló por uno de los pasadizos secretos que solo conocían ella, su padre y su tío, y los dos últimos se lo llevaron a la tumba, así que solo ella los conocía. Se escapó por uno de esos y llegó en un santiamén a su dormitorio y disimuló, haciéndose la dormida y aguantándose las lagrimas, mientras su marido se metía en la cama como si nada pasara. Cuando César se quedó placidamente durmiendo, ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente... Pero maquinó un plan para pagar a su marido con la misma moneda. Aunque ella no quisiera matarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando César se fue, Nafde le explicó lo sucedido la noche anterior y su plan a Celeste y Karen.

"Celeste, tu te disfrazaras de hombre y te introducirás en la reunión, ya que sabes tanto y eres tan buena actriz."

Ese era el plan, bueno una parte, pero no estaba acabado, ya se iría improvisando. El caso es que llegó el día de la encuentro. Celeste se disfrazó y se metió sin problemas en la reunión. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de cosas que la verdad, a Celeste no le importaban mucho. Pero llegó el momento clave, un hombre dijo, "y¿qué pasa con el plan?"

Entonces empezó a armarse mucha expectación y ruido.

"Nafde esta durmiendo en nuestra estancia ahora. Vamos hacia allí y nos encargaremos bien de ella." Gritó César, armado de valor y énfasis, aunque sobretodo de rabia.

A Celeste se le heló la sangre y pensó que tenía que ganar tiempo. Así que se sacó el disfraz y empezó a correr hacía la habitación de la reina, mientras hacía su gran carrera, un hombre le lanzó un cuchillo que consiguió herirle gravemente en la pierna.

"Señora, señora, vienen a matarla, huya rápida..." No pudo terminar la frase ya que cayó muerta al suelo a consecuencia de la herida en la pierna.

El grito de horror de Nafde asustó más a Karen, que estaba a su lado, que a la mujer misma, ésta corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró, haciendo presión con su cuerpo.

"Karen, amiga, hermana, quiero que te lleves a mi hija lejos de aquí, donde quieras, pero lejos, aquí tienes un plano de los pasadizos secretos huye por ellos." Decía Nafde rompiendo a llorar.

"Pero majestad, y usted¿Qué va a hacer?"

"Yo no puedo huir contigo, no, así que cuida bien de mi hija y dale esto" dijo mientras le daba un cuaderno pequeño "Cuando mi niña sea más adulta y pueda entenderlo, de acuerdo. Te quiero mucho, me he encantado conocerte y lo siento." Decía llorando desconsoladamente.

Karen, tras muchas negativas, insistencias y demás, huyó por el pasadizo secreto. Justo cuando se cerró la entrada, embistieron por la puerta del dormitorio todos los hombres que había en la reunión, rebosantes de furia y empezaron a matar cruelmente a Nafde, mientras ella lloraba, pero no lloraba por el dolor, sino, rezado para que su hija fuera feliz aunque si madre haya muerto de tan mala manera.

**Os ha gustado??? Reflejado en los Reviews!!! no lo olvideis!! xD**

**Nos leemos DEW!!**

**RanHattori**


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaa!!! - lloraba fuertemente. Es que siempre ha sido tan sentimental y llorona esta Kazuha que no podía contenerse.

¡¿A que es bonita, la historia?! – Le dije a mi amiga con una mano en su hombro como consolándola.

Es hermosísima, ¿Quién te la ha contado?

Pues quien va a ser, mi padre, me la contaba de pequeña ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te alegras o no, de que tenga un padre al que le gusten las leyendas?

¡Jo tía! Yo nunca me he quejado, lo que es que a veces es demasiada obsesión.

Eso es verdad...

Jajajaja – Reímos las dos.

Chicas que hacéis, venga va, que Hakuba te llama, Ran.

Ya voy papá.

Salí de la biblioteca de mi padre. Cuando venía algún o algunos amigos nos "encerrábamos" allí, ya que era la habitación más grande que había en toda la casa. Esa sala tenia todas las paredes revestidas de estanterías a rebosar de libros, y todos trataban de lo mismo, leyendas, mitos y misterios sin resolver de la historia. Y es que mi padre, a parte de ser informático en una importante empresa de desarrollo de programas para ordenador, él era un obsesionado (sin exagerar) de ese tipo de temas.

La verdad es que nunca me he quejado de la obsesión de mi padre. De pequeña me gustaba porque era la única niña que su padre le contaba historias tan alucinantes como las leyendas que explicaba mi padre. También, yo con diez años había visto casi un cuarto de mundo, las azafatas de todo tipo de vuelos me conocían. Y por último, gracias a ese interés conoció a mi madre. Ella es una gran abogada de prestigio, la verdad es que no me extraña que mi padre se enamorara de ella. Loli, como se llama mi madre, tiene el pelo larguísimo, con un color castaño oscuro, unos ojos marrones verdosos y un cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, las facciones de su cara siempre son con una sonrisa, es que ella es muy alegre. Para mí, a parte de ser mi madre, es una gran amiga, yo se lo cuento todo y tenemos largas conversaciones de todo tipo de temas, muchas amigas mías me han dicho que ellas no pueden tener una conversación más larga de lo que duran las broncas de la mamá.

Mi padre tampoco se queda corto, es guapo, esbelto y atractivo. Tiene unos ojos grisáceos y es bastante morenito de piel, al contrario de mi madre. Eso sí, con mi padre podía, también tener conversaciones, pero cuando yo salía de casa, aunque fuera a comprar al supermercado que había a dos manzanas, me decía siempre la misma "ten cuidado con los chicos, ¡¡y si te traes a uno, que sea rico eh!!" Pero la verdad es que me gusta que mi padre sea tan protector, al igual que mi madre. Porqué gracias a ellos no he acabado como gente que conozco, esas típicas personas que hay en todos los institutos que fuman, se sienten superiores y lo único que hacen es estropearse la vida y van a acabar siendo barrenderos o algo por el estilo. Y no como yo, ¡¡que voy a ser una traductora de prestigio, que me voy a saber más de 10 idiomas!! (Soy muy soñadora también). Bueno, y retomando la conversación del principio, a mi padre, algunos, como yo, le llamamos Indiana Jones informático, otros, Bruce Willis, porque la verdad es que se parece al famoso actor y otros por su nombre real, Kogoro.

Pues así que me da igual que a veces hagan gracias sobre la afición de mi padre por las leyendas, mitos y demás, porque, a parte de que a él también le hacen gracia y que no le molesta; porque yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi padre. Además gracias a él me voy mañana (hoy es jueves) a Rumania a un castillo de mármol que es una pasada... ¡Woow que ganas!

Cuando salí de hacia el pasillo para coger el teléfono...

¡Hola Hakuba!

¡Hola Ran! ¿Qué tal guapa?

Bien, aquí con Kazu planeando el viaje de Rumania de mañana ¿y tú?

Yo aquí, en casita, aguantando los nervios de mi viaje.

¡Es verdad! Mañana te vas a ver a Pati ¿no? – Sonreí maliciosamente sabiendo que se había colorado.

Bueno, sí, pero... NO para lo que tú te crees eh!!

Sí claro, ¿y por qué le compraste un anillo?

¡Eh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¡Yo me entero de todo ya lo sabes!

Bueno ¿y tu qué? ¿Cuándo nos vas a venir con la noticia de que has encontrado a alguien especial? – Hakuba me dijo eso pero sabía como era yo, no me gustaba hablar de eso, porque hacía unos 6 meses había tenido un disgusto con un chico, que a mi me gustaba y él no sentía nada por mi. Entonces aprendí a no hacerme ilusiones y prefería no pensar en temas amorosos por un bien tiempo.

No me taladres la cabeza con eso que ya sabes que no me interesa nada de novios a mí.

Si claro, lo que pasa es que tú estas enamorada de mí y como sabes que yo he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida pues no quieres saber nada de romances por ahora ¿no?

Me has pillado Hakuba – Después de decir esto, yo y Hakuba empezamos a reírnos hasta que apareció por la puerta Kazuha, que me pedía si podía hacer una llamada a su madre.

Kazuha era una chica moderna, educada y un poco obsesionada con los chicos... Pero al fin y al cabo es mi amiga y sé que puedo contar con ella para lo que quiera, porque es que ella me quiere mucho, tanto como yo a ella. Esa chica es genial no sé como puede ser amiga mía una chica como ella, pero bueno, me alegro de tenerla y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Bueno... Físicamente es muy guapa, tiene un cuerpo esbelto y delgado, un pelo de media melena moreno y unos ojos muy oscuros. Le gusta vestir con minifaldas y camisetas cortas, siempre muy moderna, como es ella. Me encanta su forma de vestir, ojala yo vistiera como ella, pero la verdad es que no me atrevería.

Bueno Hakuba, que te quiero mucho mi amor, jeje, tengo que colgar.

De acuerdo, guapa, te quiero y buen viaje.

Lo mismo te digo y mucha suerte, seguro que Pati te va a decir que sí, besos. – y colgué. Le di el teléfono a Kazuha y esta marcó el número y estuvo un rato hablando con su madre y después llamamos a Evelyn y nos estuvimos casi una hora hablando con ella. Yo me divertí mucho, aunque mi padre, cuando vea la factura, se va a sentir muy feliz de que estuviéramos una hora hablando (claramente se enfadaría mucho, por quien no haya cogido mi ironía.)

Pasó el día y en la hora de cenar empezamos a hablar mi padre, Kazuha y yo, del viaje; mi madre no hablaba ya que ella tenia que hacer un viaje de negocios a una ciudad cercana, justamente esos tres días que nosotros no estábamos.

A ver papá, ya sabemos la leyenda del Castillo de Luna Llena, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer allí?

Pues, visitaremos el castillo y todos los territorios. A demás, sólo vamos gente aficionada en los misterios, porqué queremos obtener información para averiguar que pasó con la hija de la Luna en la Tierra.

Y, papá, hay...

Sí, a unos kilómetros hay una gran ciudad y os dejaré ir de compras.

Kazuha y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

Gracias papá.

A ver, el primer día, llegaremos, las 13 personas nos presentaremos, os otorgaran las habitaciones – nosotras le miramos tristemente – sí, a vosotras os darán una habitación a mí la de al lado, que, guapas, me dejáis solo. Vosotras solas, Loli no viene... ¡ay! (Suspiro)

Papá, ¿nos explicas que vamos ha hacer allí o no?

Vale, el primer día eso, presentaciones y habitaciones. El segundo día por la mañana va ser libre, podréis ir a comprar – dijo para nuestra alegría– Por la tarde una reunión y baile – nuestra alegría aumentó – y, pues creo que el tercer día va a ser libre, para pasear por allí y ya volveremos.

Y, ¿quién va a ir? – preguntó mi madre entrando en la conversación.

Eso, eso ¿van ha haber chicos guapos?

Kazuha te recuerdo que no vamos a conocer tíos ¡eh!

Bueno, pero también pienso en ti que ya necesitas a alguien.

Pues no sé quien va, solo sé que son 13 personas, incluido nosotros. No sé nada de los invitados, sólo que somos 8 hombres y 7 mujeres.

¡Que bien! ¡Vamos a poder hacer amigas!

¡¿Pero van a haber tíos?!

Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Bueno, creo que hay un chico, esta invitado su padre, pero el organizador, con el cual me puse en contacto, me dijo que vendría su hijo, ya que ese hombre es un famoso escritor que no se sabe dónde vive ahora.

¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Soy feliz!!

Vamos, Kazuha, no pienses siempre en lo mismo.

¡Eh Ran! ¡¡Ten mucho cuidado con todos los chicos, como alguien te haga algo me lo dices eh!!

Que sí papá – cuando mi padre se fue a ayudar a mi madre a recoger la mesa y no me oía – uno con la obsesión de los hombres y la otra con la de los chicos, ¡jo! Que solo tengo 18 años, no puedo vivir tanto cúmulo de obsesiones.

Oye tía, si no te conociera diría que te pasas un poquito eh!

Mujer, ya sabes que yo no lo digo con animo de ofender, pero es que es verdad.

Después nos fuimos a la cama, ya que mañana teníamos que madrugar.

¡¡Qué nervios eh!!

Ya ves, tengo ganas de saber como es ese chico del que ha hablado tu padre – yo le miré con cara de reproche.

Venga chicas, dormios ya, que mañana tenemos que madrugar todos, no quiero oíros que sino no voy a dormir ¡eh! Así que a dormir y calladitas.

¡Sí señora! Jejeje

Oíd Chicas – Dijo mi madre entrando en la habitación con una expresión de enfado y risa a la vez

De acuerdo mamá, ahora mismo nos ponemos a dormir.

Así me gusta, buenas noches

Buenas noches – Y seguidamente nos acostamos en la cama para seguir hablando de nada en particular, solo una conversación tras otra. Como esas en las que empiezas hablando de que hoy he conocido a tal persona y acabas diciendo que el agua del mar esta muy fría cuando te metes la primera vez (mi ironía es un poco rara, ya lo sé). El caso es que nos dormimos, sin saber que estos días iban a ser los más extraños de nuestras vidas; y tampoco que serían muy importantes. Vaya, que no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pipi pipi pipi"

¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

Cinco minutos más

"Pipi pipi pipi"

¡Maldito trasto, apágate ya!

Es que como no le des al botón no se parará

¡Es verdad! – Me levanté, encendí la luz y apagué el condenado despertador ¡Por fin! Hoy es el gran día ¡Hoy nos vamos a Rumania! Venga Kazu ¿te levantas o te hago un plano?

Sí, sí, pero cinco minutos más anda...

¡Wooow!

Me abalancé sobre Kazuha, cojín en mano, tapándole la cara para que se levantara de una maldita vez, es que es muy gandula la pobre... Y así empezaba el primer día de nuestra gran aventura...

Chicas, estáis visibles...

No papá, no entres...

Bueno, esta bien, pero por lo menos sé que estáis despiertas... es que me había preocupado ese grito...

Bueno, estamos bien...

Me alegro, venga, cambiaos ya que tenemos que acompañar a tu madre a la estación.

Ahora mismo, no tardamos nada

De acuerdo

En media hora ya estábamos cambiadas, arregladas y listas para irnos. Cuando nosotras ya estábamos en la puerta vi salir a mi madre de la puerta de su habitación y me entró un sentimiento de pena, no sé que me pasaba, pero me daba tristeza dejar a mi madre allí, bueno que no viniera con nosotros, es que yo con ella siempre me lo he pasado muy bien, y no sé como me lo pasaría sin ella, porqué, además, con ella siempre me he sentido más segura. Pero bueno ¡que Kazuha viene conmigo y no me voy a aburrir! Y además ¡¿Para que sirven, mis clases de karate, sino es para sentirme segura?!

Subimos al coche y en muy poco tiempo llegamos a la estación. Aparcamos el coche y ayudamos a mi madre a bajar las maletas, porqué yo solo la vio con una maleta, pero tenia cinco (sólo para dos días)

En la estación me invadió el sentimiento que siempre me inunda cuando entro en una estación, un puerto o un aeropuerto, la fascinación de tantos sentimientos juntos, alegría por los que vienen, tristeza por los que se van, miedo, esperanza; siempre hay esta mezcla. Pero esa estación en especial me encantaba, es un edificio antiguo (pero restaurado, no se cae a pedazos, claro...) dentro está bastante modernizada, tiene cinco andenes y un gran espacio para hacer exposiciones a la izquierda.

Entramos, cada uno con una maleta y nos sentamos en el primer banco que había libre, no es que estuviera muy llena ese día, pero una estación de una gran ciudad nunca esta vacía precisamente...

¿Falta mucho?

No lo sé

¿Falta mucho?

No lo sé

¿Falta mucho...?

Que no lo sé, me estas mareando ya ¡cállate!

En ese preciso momento, Kazuha se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que anunciaron que el tren con destino a Madrid, entraba por el andén tres.

Éste llegó y acompañamos a mamá al tren, para que dejara las maletas.

Yendo hacia allí me choqué con mucha gente, empujé, aparté y todo lo que pude para llegar a tiempo y encima casi me caigo, si es que... ¡Qué mal esta la sociedad!

Cuando mi madre se hubo sentado en el lugar que le correspondía, al lado de la ventana, la abrió y hablamos el poco tiempo que teníamos antes de que el tren arrancara.

En ese momento vi a un hombre salir del tren con una pequeña maleta de ruedas. Parecía un hombre muy formal, o iría a algún sitio que tenía que dar buena impresión, aunque puede que sea así, es que hay gente que tiene que vestir con traje para sentirse bien, que no quiero decir a nadie que no se vista con traje ni nada, que cada uno se vista como le de la gana, y a quien no le guste, pues que no te mire ¿no? es lo que yo siempre he creído. Volviendo al hombre, éste era bastante mayor, con un pelo plateado y con un traje grisáceo con una corbata con rayas lilas y azul marino. No sé que tenía ese hombre que me sonaba familiar.

Ese no es Carmine McCarnet¿porque lo mirabas?

¡Ah! Ya decía yo que me sonaba.

¡AH¿Por eso lo mirabas?

No, es que tengo una sensación extraña con ese hombre, como si le fuera a pasar algo, no sé. Bueno mujer, olvídalo, de acuerdo.

Mi padre, que hablaba con mi madre antes que se fuera, se giró.

¿Eh¿Qué os pasa, chicas?

Mira ese hombre, es Carmine McCarnet

¡Ah¿El famoso científico?

Exacto

"Atención, atención por favor, se avisa a los pasajeros del tren 8438 con destino Madrid, que el tren efectuara su salida en unos instantes. Atención, atención…"

Kazuha y mi padre se alejaron un poco, pero yo empecé a correr detrás del tren para poder despedirme de mamá.

Pásatelo bien, y no trabajes mucho – eso era una "despedida" que mi padre se inventó cuando iban a la universidad y yo he crecido con ella, así que cuando alguien se va por cuestiones de trabajo le digo esa despedida

Venga hija, tu pásatelo genial en Rumania y llámame, acuérdate

Sí ¡Adiós mamá, te quiero mucho!

Volvimos a casa y comimos, se había hecho bastante tarde aunque hubiéramos madrugado tanto. Kazuha y yo, esa tarde habíamos quedado con amigas para despedirnos.

No Ran, no te vayas, nos aburriremos mucho sin ti – Me dijo Eu abrazándome y llorando

Nada es igual sin ti – Me abrazó también Neki

No Ran, no por favor – Eso me hizo mucha gracia, Tomoaki dijo eso, más como burla de cómo se comportaban las chicas que como si de verdad lo sintiera y se me tiró encima.

Chicas... y chico, me voy tres días a un castillo de Rumania, no a la guerra, que voy a volver, no me va a pasar nada.

Nunca se sabe, y si el avión se estrella...

Y si te atracan en Rumania.

¡Sí! Y sí se parte el cuello porque se resbala en el agua – Dijo Tomoaki muy frío, la verdad es que me asustó y todo... – A ver chicas, nunca se sabe cuando te llega la muerte.

Cállate hombre, me estas quitando de ir – Si es que como lo dijo Tomoaki, estoy con Kazuha

Lo de la muerte es muy fuerte, pero igual de fuerte es de real. Encima llevaba todo el día con una sensación muy extraña, era sobre el hombre de la estación, no sé, era como si presintiese alguna cosa. Pero tenía que ver conmigo también, era tan raro lo que pasaba por mi mente que no sé como plasmarlo.

Llegamos a casa allá a las ocho, cogimos las maletas y subimos al taxi, Kazuha y yo nos sentamos detrás y mi padre delante. Camino al aeropuerto estuve todo el viaje callada, pensando en el hombre de la estación.

Ran, no pienses más en eso, seguro que estas nerviosa o algo así y has confundido sentimientos

Puede ser eso – sabia que no era eso, pero se lo dije a Kazuha porque no me gusta preocupar a la gente con tonterías mías.

Oye, y para cambiar de tema¿Qué has hecho con la bolsa que te faltaba?

La he puesto en la maleta de mi padre – Dije bajando la voz y la cabeza porque sabia que mi padre reaccionaría con...

¡¿Qué?!

Papá, tranquilo, es que llevaba un neceser pequeño – no era lo que se conoce como pequeño, sino que media dos palmos, pero bueno – y a mi no me cabía en la maleta, y no iba a facturar la maleta porque no me cabía un neceser, además, a ti te cabía bien en la maleta – al acabar esta frase se me escapo una carcajada, porque recordé que me tuve que sentar encima de la maleta para poder cerrarla, porque no cabía lo que se llama perfectamente, pero tenía más que claro que no iba a facturar la maleta, porque tu puedes ir a Rumania y la maleta a Canadá y como que no tenía ganas...

Tú y tu maleta... ¡Me tenéis harto!

Y Kazuha y yo nos reímos, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto.

**A ver, que pasa aquí!!!!! No quiero que la gente lea mis stories y no me revieweren!!!! xDDD**

**no en serio, muchisimas gracias a mis reviwedoras favoritas, (bueno las que me han dejado) Detective Reivil y aelita's chan!!!! Muchos besos**


	4. Chapter 4

"Los pasajeros con destino a Rumania embarquen por la puerta 4"

Chicas, nuestro vuelo

Vale papá, venga Kazu, a embarcar

¡Woow! Estamos a un paso de Rumania

Bueno, a un paso, lo que se dice un paso...

Bueno chica, me refiero a que falta menos para que lleguemos.

Ah...

Que pasa, no te veo tan ilusionada como hace una semana. Antes tenías los nervios a flor de piel y ahora estas muy decaída ¿Qué pasa?

No sé, estoy muy rara, es que, desde que me pasó eso en la estación tengo un presentimiento extraño respecto a este viaje.

Venga chica, eso son los nervios que te están jugando una mala pasada.

Seguro que es eso, no me hagas mucho caso.

Venga Ran, ¿Cuál es tu asiento?

Yo voy a la ventana, de acuerdo

Esta bien, aquí yo, en medio y tu padre al lado del pasillo.

Exacto

Con toda la conversación ya habíamos embarcado al avión y ya nos habíamos sentado.

Señores pasajeros, el avión está apunto de despegar, por favor tomen asiento. Las salidas de emergencia están a su derecha e izquierda. Si necesitan cualquier cosa yo o una de mis compañeras les atenderemos, solo avísenos. Por favor, el avión hará sus maniobras de despegue, abróchense los cinturones y disfruten del vuelo. Muchas gracias.

La azafata corrió la cortina donde están sentadas todas las auxiliares de vuelo y a los pocos segundos el capitán anunció que el avión despegaba. Entonces el aparato empezó a temblar, como era el primer viaje de Kazuha, estaba un poco asustada y se agarró a mi mano. El avión levantó las ruedas de la pista del aeropuerto, después despegó del todo y empezó a surcar el inmenso cielo negro. Cuando el avión dejó de hacer movimientos inoportunos, Kazuha me soltó.

Y ¿Cómo te crees que serán los hombres de la reunión? – Pregunté, para sacar un tema de conversación.

No sé, hombres viejos, solteros y más obsesionados incluso que tu padre – a esta descripción solté una carcajada, y me reí más cuando mi padre me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Y el chico, ¿Cómo te lo imaginas?

Unos cuatro ojos. Estudioso, empollón y un niño rico – A esto si que me reí a gusto.

Sí, y las mujeres, cuarentonas, solteras y aburridas.

Nos reímos de lo lindo, mi padre nos miraba cara de desprecio, pero yo sabía que en verdad a el también le hacía gracia, lo que pasaba es que tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Aunque me reí, en realidad no pensaba eso, yo creía que sería otro tipo de gente, personas cuotidianas, y no tenían que ser todos marginados de la sociedad, pero, las descripciones hacen gracia.

Oíd chicas, intentad dormir porque el viaje dura unas 6 horas, así que os lo recomiendo porque se os va a hacer eterno.

¡¿Qué?! 6 horas en este avión

Sí, algún problema, pero aunque lo tengas, como no sea saltando en paracaídas, como que no vas a salir del avión.

Ja... ja – A Kazuha no le hizo mucha gracia la bromita, pero a mi sí, así que me reí y ella me pegó una colleja que yo le devolví.

Bueno chicas, haced lo que querías, pero no gritéis tanto, ni arméis jaleo, porque hay gente que quiere dormir, como un servidor, y las azafatas os van a llamar la atención.

Sí, señor – Dijimos Kazuha y yo con la mano en la frente como si estuviéramos aceptando la orden de un general, ósea, mi padre, y nosotras fuéramos soldados. Eso me recordó cuando todo el grupo nos disfrazamos de policías de la época de Franco, con los tricornios y Hakuba iba en frente a modo de Teniente. Mi padre nos miró con una cara de enfado que daba miedo.

Tu padre parece un monstruo a veces eh, tenías razón tu, el otro día – Me dijo Kazuha al oído, recordando el otro día que yo dije que mi padre era peligroso cuando se enfadaba.

Sí, el monstruo de las galletas ¿no? – Dije yo, sin subir la voz y riéndome.

No, mejor el hombre del saco - Aquí nos reímos ya más alto.

El de una casa encantada. – Y reímos más.

Hablando de casas encantadas, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos vino el hermano de Marc, Conan y su amiguita diciendo que habían encontrado una casa encantada?

¡Sí! Que yo le pregunté que como era.

Y ella te respondió que era muy grande, con un jardín y no qué que más.

Y que él argumentó era de estilo ingles.

¡Sí! Y que cuando le preguntamos que donde estaba.

Nos dijo que era dónde estaba a casa de Klein, ósea, que era su casa y que nosotras nos reíamos mucho – como en ese momento.

Y que la niña nos preguntaba que de que nos reíamos. Nosotras contestamos que porqué conocíamos a quien vivía allí.

¡Ah! ¿Conocéis al monstruo de la casa? – Dije imitando la voz de una niña pequeña. – Sí, contestamos, conocemos al monstruo, no hay mejor palabra para describirle. – Y nos reímos más fuerte, tanto que una azafata vino y nos pidió que calláramos un poco que molestábamos a los viajeros, mi padre me miró con cara de "Ya te lo dije". Pero es que no pude evitarlo, es que con esa historia toda la vida me reiré. Es que Klein es un chico, amigo mío, que vivía sólo (ahora con la novia) en un caserón enorme. Entonces se fue una temporada con sus padres a USA (que es dónde vivían) y los pequeños que sabían de la casa, decían que estaba embrujada, que un monstruo se había comido al chico que vivía, por eso cuando me lo explicaron, yo respondí que sí que conocía al monstruo, porque la verdad es que Klein, cuando quiere, es un monstruo con todas las letras y en mayúscula.

Poco más recuerdo del viaje, ya que me acomodé. De repente me encontraba en un pasillo largo y estrecho, pero sobretodo oscuro, iluminado sólo con unas sencillas lámparas de aceite, que hacía ver lo necesario para no chocarte con la pared.

Allí estaba yo, sin saber por qué, arrodillada en el suelo, empapada de sudor frío llorando ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué hacía en el suelo? Vi unos zapatos negros, elegantes y lustrosos ¿Había alguien conmigo? Levanté la mirada. Vi unas piernas largas y fuertes, vestidas con unos pantalones de traje gris oscuro (aunque con esa oscuridad, parecían más negros que otra cosa). Observé también una americana del mismo color que los pantalones, abierta y mostrando una camisa blanca. Era un hombre corpulento. No se le veía la cara a causa de la oscuridad del pasillo. Pero la verdad es que tampoco me esforcé en distinguir nada entre la oscuridad, ya que, cuando subí más la mirada vi su brazo levantado, señalándome, si me apuntara con el dedo no me importaría, pero no era con nada de su cuerpo con lo que miraba hacía mí, sino con un Revólver negro, cargado. En ese momento, entendí porque estaba empapada de sudor frío y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Observé que se podía ver su boca, con unos labios finos y rosados y una barbilla cuadrada. Esos labios se movieron como si hablara, pero mis oídos se habían ensordecido. Lloré, lloraba de impotencia y miedo. No podía hacer nada, el hombre estaba decidido, iba a matarme. Pero ¿por qué? Yo no había hecho nada ¿no? ¿O es que me lo merecía? ¡NO! No pienses eso, ¿cómo lo voy a merecer eh? Ni yo ni nadie merece morir.

Que curioso, con Tomoaki y las demás, antes de irme, habíamos estado hablando de la muerte, y yo, ahora, iba a morir. Mi asesino estaba seguro de eso, no iba a permitir que huyera, eso esta claro. No es mentira eso de que cuando vas a morir toda tu vida pase por delante de tus ojos, eso a mi me pasó. Vi a mis padres abrazados, a Kazuha sonriendo, a Hakuba, a todas mis amigas, mi colegio e instituto, la Universidad a la que pensaba asistir para hacer la carrera de traducción y me vi a mí, desde pequeña hasta ahora. Pensé en las palabras que me dijo mi abuela en el hospital cuando le notificaron que iba a morir, los médicos ya no podían hacer nada, yo lloré cogida a su mano, no quería que se fuera y ella me dijo esto: "A todo el mundo le llega su hora, esta es la mía, el destino así lo a querido, lo siento". Eso es verdad, pero, que llegue tan pronto, cuando aún me quedaba tanto por vivir, y encima que te la arrebaten, es muy duro, mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada, el destino es el destino. Odio pensar que alguien o algo controla mi vida, pero el que si te vas a enamorar o el como y cuando vas a morir ya esta echado desde que naces, eso se ha de afrontar, así que disfruta de lo que tengas, aunque sea poco.

Miré hacia todos lados, buscando una manera de huir antes de que me llegara la hora, pero no había puerta alguna, ni ventanas ni nada, encima el pasillo era muy estrecho, no podías ni extender los brazos en cruz sin chocar con alguna pared. Y si miraba hacía atrás, sólo veía oscuridad, sin ningún rastro ni de huída ni de vida.

Cada vez lloraba más, rogando que no me matara, mi asesino me habló, pero seguía sin poder escucharle. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus tenebrosos labios y levantó un poco más el arma con ademán de disparar.

Mis oídos de golpe, con gran estrépito en mi interior, volvieron a oír. El tiempo se paró, escuché el sonido del gatillo al ser apretado, e incluso el roce del dedo con el gatillo. Pero mi tímpano estalló con el sonido del disparo. El tiempo no aceleraba, era capaz de ver la bala acercándose a mí amenazadoramente, y oía el pedazo de plomo rompiendo el aire.

Pero, el tiempo volvió a la realidad y sentí la quemadura de la bala traspasando mi piel, penetrando en mi cráneo y depositándose en el cerebro.


	5. Chapter 5

¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!! – Con el ímpetu con el que me desperté, mi cabeza rebotó con el asiento de delante.

¡¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien, Ran? – Me dijo Kazuha preocupada por mí y asustada por mi reacción.

¿Eh¿Dónde estoy¿Qué ha pasado?

Qué típica eres, chica.

¿Eh?

Estas en el avión rumbo a Rumania.

¡Ah¡Es verdad!

Pues claro que es verdad

¿Eh?

Disculpen señoritas, les importaría no hacer tanto ruido, es que muchos pasajeros están durmiendo, gracias.

Lo sentimos. Hasta luego – y la azafata se fue

Pero me dices ahora qué te ha pasado, porqué te has despertado así.

¿Eh?

Ai... Chica, vuelve a la realidad, que ya no estas soñando

¿Soñando¡Ah claro! Es que he tenido una pesadilla horrible, pero, no parecía una pesadilla, era como real.

Tranquila, quieras o no, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, aunque a veces pidas no despertarte porque hay muchos tíos buenos, pero sólo son sueños – y volvió a la realidad – y dime ¿qué has soñado?

Que me mataban.

Y lo dice tan tranquila la chica.

Pero, es que era real. He notado como la bala penetraba en mi cabeza, la quemadura en mi piel.

No te ralles más, tranquila.

Intenté no pensar, pero tenía el miedo puesto en mi cuerpo, que no sé si es que estaba cómodo o algo, pero no me lo podía quitar, tuve la sensación un bueno rato.

Señoras y señores, les rogamos átense los cinturones, ya que el capitán a encendido la señal, el avión va a empezar la secuencia de aterrizaje, muchas gracias y esperamos que hayan disfrutado del vuelo.

Despertamos a mi padre, que no se había dado cuenta de nada y nos atamos los cinturones. Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos, el artefacto volador empezó a zarandearse. Destapó las ruedas que tenía escondidas en la parte inferior y cuando éstas tocaron el suelo, el avión botó un poco y, cuando frenó del todo las azafatas nos informaron de que ya podíamos levantarnos, coger nuestros efectos personales y, cuando una auxiliar de vuelo abrió la escotilla y acoplaron la escalera pudimos descender por ella, bajar a la pista y, con un cochecito preparado para llevar a los llegados, llegar a la terminal.

¡¡Woow¡¡Ya hemos llegado a Rumania!!

Estábamos en el aeropuerto yendo hacia la calle a ver que nos esperaba.

Ran

¿Eh?

¿Qué piensas?

En nada

Si aún estás con lo del sueño, no pienses más, sólo ha sido eso, un sueño.

Ya... Pero es que parecía tan real...

Normalmente los sueños parecen muy reales, eso no se puede explicar. Aún no se sabe lo que son los sueños.

Eso es verdad, un sueño, por todo lo real que pudiera parecer, sólo se queda en eso, en un sueño. Así que decidí no darle más vueltas y disfrutar del viaje, es que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando estar allí, es que incluso, cuando Hakuba me dijo que no le gustaba ese país, que si fuera otro a lo mejor iría, le solté una bofetada, y eso que nunca había pegado a Hakuba, y espero que nunca vuelva a hacerlo.

Salimos a la calle, por fin respirábamos aire puro, la verdad es que era muy puro, como si estuviéramos en una montaña. Corría un ligero aire, con el que mi pelo castaño cálido bailaba al son del viento, pero no hacía frío. Es que si hiciera frío, yo no me hubiera puesto mi minifalda de cuadros escoceses rojos y verdes oscuros, que por fin conseguí comprarme después de 2 meses de rogar que me la compraran, después también vestía un jersey negro, con cuello de barca y de manga corta, con un mensaje escrito en inglés "wanna play?", también llevaba una chaqueta granate por si hacía frío.

A mí lado, Kazuha se quitó sus gafas de sol, que sinceramente no sé porque se las había puesto dentro del aeropuerto, con lo que quedaban al descubierto sus preciosos ojos color escarlata. Su pelo también ondeaba, pero no tan libremente ya que era encerrado por una cola de caballo que siempre se hacía. Ella vestía un jersey a rallas blancas y azules, de tirantes con unas cuerdecitas en éstos para apretarlos un poco más, aunque ella los llevaba atados al máximo. También vestía una falda tejana, que yo, junto a cuatro amigas más le regalamos por su cumpleaños, una que llevaba deseándola desde que empezó el verano.

Junto a la puerta del aeropuerto, aunque nos costó lo suyo, vimos a un chico que sostenía un cartel que ponía "FAMILIA MOURI" ¿Eh? Esos somos nosotros. Nos extrañó mucho los tres así que nos acercamos a ver...

¿Hola?

¿Kogoro Mouri?

El mismo

Soy Heiji – _se pronuncia como en inglés (EINJEL), no como español ángel¿de acuerdo? borrar_ – y estoy aquí para acompañarlos al Castillo de Luna Llena.

¿Eh?

Ve ese autobús de allí detrás – todos asentimos – Pues con él les vamos a llevar. Por favor vayan hacía allí que me faltan dos invitados más.

De acuerdo, gracias.

Fuimos hacia allí, era un autobús normal, pequeño, blanco con unas letras de una agencia de viajes escritas en azul cielo, y se veían los asientos negro carbón desde la calle. Cuando llegamos, el conductor nos abrió la puerta y subimos. Efectivamente todos los asientos eran negros como la noche, de terciopelo y muy cómodos la verdad. Encima de cada viajero había una especie de red, dónde podías dejar el bolso o maleta.

El conductor nos dijo que al final del autobús había un hombre que se encargaba de las maletas, que las dejáramos allí, y eso hicimos.

Como había muchos asientos ocupados Kazuha y yo nos sentamos delante, al lado del conductor, en diagonal, y mi padre detrás nuestro. El asiento de nuestro lado quedó libre, y cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, entró un chico que iba sólo, de nuestra edad, se sentó allí. Pero antes entró otra pareja de jóvenes, y cuando hubo entrado el chico que se sentó a nuestro lado, el autobús arrancó, yo tenía los nervios a flor de piel¡Nos dirigíamos al Castillo de Luna Llena!

Oye Ran, el chico que esta a nuestro lado es guapo ¿eh?

Sí – dije con desgana

¿Eh¡Ah! Ya sé porqué reaccionas así, es que no para de mirarte ¿eh?

Venga va¡que dices! – Dije yo, aparentemente enfadada y con un ligero tono rosado en mis mejillas.

Pero bueno, el que se lleva el premio gordo es el chico del autobús, ese tal Heiji¿a qué sí?

Pues la verdad es que es muy guapo.

¡Ah! – dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa en la cara y señalándome con el dedo índice, ese grito me asusto mucho la verdad, tanto que boté en el asiento – Has dicho que un chico es guapo, ya era hora que volvieras a la realidad y empezaras a fijarte de nuevo en los tíos.

¿Eh? Vale, no grites tanto, - Dije sonrojada – A ver si la gente se va a imaginar otra cosa.

Hola chicas¿Qué hacéis?

Hola... – dijimos extrañadas.

Soy Shinichi ¿y vosotras? – dijo tendiéndonos la mano

Me llamo Ran y ella es Kazuha, encantada – y se la estreché

Y yo soy Heiji, encantado señoritas¿unas chicas tan guapas como ustedes van al Castillo de Luna Llena¡Oh! Qué honor poder acompañarlas bellísimas princesas.

Ves como tenía razón, Heiji gana – Me dijo Kazuha al oído, mientras Heiji nos decía esto, Shinichi desde detrás suyo puso cara de enfadado y se giró hacía la ventana, yo lo vi y me sentí culpable, pero a la vez me hizo gracia y dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios. Heiji me cogió la mano, arrodillándose, y me la besó.

Y usted, princesa¿cómo se llama?

Ran... – Dije súper extrañada y con voz temblorosa

¿Eh¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hija? – Vergüenza total, ya salió mi padre (como dice él) al rescate, por detrás de nuestros asientos.

No pasa nada señor, sólo estaba hablando con su hija y su amiga, no ha pasado nada.

Pues que siga así, que sólo habléis, que no me entré yo de nada distinto.

Ejem... – Salió por detrás Shinichi - ¿Qué hora es?

Las 12 y cuarto – Heiji le iba a contestar mal pero al final fui yo quien contestó.

Gracias – y me sonrió, yo me sonrojé ligeramente.

Y ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Kazuha.

Muy poco¿ves esas montañas?

Sí – contestó Kazuha, mientras ella y yo mirábamos hacia unas montañas oscuras, con algo de nieve en la cima.

Pues detrás de ella está el pueblo y el Castillo.

¡Ah! Entonces falta poco ¿no?

Exacto, cuando giremos esta curva mirad hacía la derecha y veréis los hoteles y centros comerciales del pueblo, y al poco podréis divisar el Castillo.

Y efectivamente, a los 2 minutos empezamos a ver los enormes edificios de hoteles, que la verdad es que hacían daño a la visa, ya que se veía todo lleno de casas y cuatro edificios enormes como plantados en un lado del pueblo.

A los 10 minutos vislumbramos el Castillo de Luna Llena. Era tal como mi padre me lo había descrito, pero visto en persona era mucho más bonito, era maravilloso. Todo de mármol blanco, con las tejados de pizarra negros, la gran muralla, el puente levadizo, el foso de 4 metros de profundidad, y muchas otras cosas que con sólo verlas te hacían sentir como si te hubieras trasladado al mundo medieval y tu misma fueras la Luna en la Tierra.

En el autobús, Heiji se sentó al lado de Shinichi, hablamos los 4 un rato.

Heiji nos contó que era un ayudante del organizador de ese encuentro, vivía allí, en Rumania y le encantaba la leyenda. Se ve que el encargado de la reunión era un amigo de la familia y cuando le propuso a Heiji el ayudarle, él ni se lo pensó y lo aceptó al instante.

Éste chico era muy animado y charlatán, pero no era pesado. La verdad era que sí que era guapo. Su pelo marrón y corto era tapado por una gorra que no se quitaba ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello; que cubrían unos ojos profundamente azules. Este chico tenía un cuerpo de atleta, con el que a simple vista parecería uno de esos chicos obsesionados con ligar y que tienen a todas las chicas detrás de él, pero Heiji no era así, no le gustaba ligar, aun así era muy caballeroso y educado con Kazu y conmigo. Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados de un color marrón claro. Su camisa de manga corta era de un equipo de béisbol, al igual que su gorra; las dos blancas con el símbolo del equipo en tonos azules, aunque la visera de la gorra era también azul oscuro.

Supongo que el chico que tenía a su lado era todo el contrario. No se puede decir que era feo, con unos ojos azules como el mismo mar en calma, y un pelo negro azabache. Tenía también cuerpo de modelo, alto y musculoso. Pero, era un poco borde con el pobre Heiji, a la mínima que el chico nos decía algo bonito saltaba con algunas de sus indirectas sarcásticas, la verdad es que me ponía de los nervios. Pero cuando lo vi entrar ya sentí algo, como que me llevaría bien con él, por eso siempre intento calmar el tenso ambiente que hay entre Heiji y Shinichi; o hacía cualquiera cosa para que no soltara ninguna indirecta el americano. Porqué, sí, Shinichi era americano, nos contó que la verdad es que a él no le gustaba mucho la leyenda, pero que estaba allí en nombre de su padre, que era un famoso escritor que escribía sobre los palacios con historias; se ve que ahora su padre estaba en Transilvania estudiando el palacio de Drácula. A parte de eso era reservado, pero cuando se soltaba muy encantador y divertido.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en la conversación, los cuarto, que ninguno se dio cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Al instante, el medio de transporte se detuvo y empezamos a bajar ordenadamente.

Todos nos pusimos en línea y contemplamos el Castillo. Al unísono dijimos el típico "Oh!". El puente levadizo crujió y lentamente empezó a bajar. Cuando se encontraba por la mitad, con un gran estrépito, cayó al suelo, sin que nada se lo impidiera. De la sorpresa nadie se movió ni un centímetro.

Del interior del Castillo, cruzando el puente, salió un hombre. Era el organizador del encuentro, vestía un esmoquin negro, con una pajarita a juego y una camisa blanca. Pese a su edad, debía tener unos 50 y tantos, se veía muy atractivo. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno (con bastantes "mechas" blancas) y una cara redonda, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Esa sonrisa que nunca se le borraba que infundía confianza, pero su mirada penetrante, con unos ojos grisáceos, ordenaba respeto y daba la sensación que escondía algo, era una mirada misteriosa.

Bienvenidos mis queridísimos invitados, por favor, sé que están deseando entrar y visitar el Castillo, así, que sin más dilación, pueden ir entrando. Pero antes, rogaría por favor, que nadie se separara del grupo mientras enseño el Castillo, porque es muy grande y pueden perderse, muchas gracias. Ahora síganme, les llevaré a dar un "tour" por el Castillo de Luna Llena.

bueno... conti nueva... queria agradecer a todas quienes les gusto este fic... y un fuerte abrazo a quienes me dejaron reviews!!! Bueno... intentare no tardar la prxima vez... a y si os perdeis de quien habla o de historia o algo.. me le deciis en el review y lo intentare mejorar en el siguiente ok??

RAN 


	6. Chapter 6

¿Nos falta mucho? – Dijo Kazuha, sentándose en un banco que había allí.

¿Ya estas cansada, Kazu? – Dijo Shinichi, sarcásticamente

Para no estarlo...

Bueno, es verdad, llevamos... ¿cuánto llevamos andando por este maldito castillo? – Dije, salvando a Kazuha.

Pues...

1 hora, 38 minutos y 12 segundos, para ser exactos. – Dijo, haciendo aparición, Heiji, mirando su reloj digital.

¡Qué exacto! – Grité asombrada

Demasiado, ¿un obseso de tiempo? – Dijo descaradamente Shinichi, mirando de reojo a Heiji.

Bueno – Salté, para romper el hielo – Y, ¿Nos falta mucho?

Pues...

Señoras y señores, - Anunció Nataniel, el organizador, deteniéndose, y junto a él todos los huéspedes, - Siento haberles tenido tanto tiempo andando, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es que como en sus mensajes pedían que se les enseñara todo el castillo, pues esta es la pega, pero bueno... Ahora vamos a sentarnos en la mesa, conforme el orden de los carteles, y hagamos una pequeña reunión para conocernos mientras degustamos el gran banquete que nos han preparado nuestras bellas anfitrionas, por favor, saludad – Animó a las dos chicas con un delantal blanco que estaban detrás de todos los invitados, estas levantaron la mano a forma de saludo, sonriendo falsamente, después miraron con desprecio a Nataniel, aunque de eso no se dio cuenta nadie, o eso creían ellas – Bueno, pues buen provecho.

Gracias – dijimos todos, acercándonos a la mesa.

Tomamos asiento, y comimos un excelente banquete mientras hablábamos y conocíamos a gente...

Así qué usted es traductora. – Dijo mi padre a la mujer que tenía a su lado, que la había empezado a conocer.

Sí.

¡Ah! Pues yo voy a estudiar para serlo, el mes que viene hago a selectividad, para entrar en la Universidad, para hacer Traducción e Interpretación

¡Oh! Es muy bueno tener grandes ambiciones, pues que tengas suerte, y ¿cuántos idiomas y cuáles estas dispuesta a traducir?

Pues, estoy estudiando japonés y chino desde hace 5 años y, a parte de inglés, también un poco de griego, ruso y alemán.

¡Woow! Chica, eres un prodigio, cuando quieras, nos hacemos socias...

Gracias – Dije alegre y sonrojada.

Esta mujer, Elisabeth, tenía unos 25 años, acababa de salir de la carrera y estaba allí como viaje de estudios, y cuando se enteró de este encuentro decidió ir, así practicaba su inglés (es que allí, para comunicarnos entre nosotros usábamos el inglés). Esta chica, con su cara chata y sus pequeños y claros ojos azules siempre brillantes, reflejaba gentileza, pero también miedo y vergüenza. Su larga melena negra como la noche le llegaba hasta la cintura, ésta era lisa y lacia; brillaba y bailaba al mínimo movimiento que ella daba. Su piel, pálida y suave era cubierta por un sencillo vestido turquesa, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con vuelo y libertad. La parte superior era más ajustada, con unos tirantes anchos y un escote en forma de pico. Ella era encantadora; su forma elocuente y educada me hacía ver que era bastante tímida y muy reservada, pero al poco me cogió confianza y nos hicimos buenas compañeras.

También conocí a dos hermanos mellizos, casi idénticos, sentados al lado de Kazuha, es que nosotras estábamos por el centro de la mesa, y, pues teníamos a la gente a mano (estábamos Kazu y yo, y Shinichi, delante de Kazuha, y mi padre, en frente mío.) Éstos eran italianos.

Él, Eichi, era un chico moreno de piel y pelo, alto y muy atractivo. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus preciosísimos ojos color esmeralda, brillantes y grandes. Su cuerpo moldeado por el ciclismo, deporte que practicaba junto con su hermana, al que eran muy aficionados; era cubierto por unos pantalones verde oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes beige, con la que se veían sus musculosos brazos. Su carácter era caballeroso, divertido y muy extrovertido.

Ella, Sakura, con una media melena rubia y ondulada. Con unos ojos como los de su hermano, esmeralda, grandes y brillantes. Con un atractivo cuerpo de ciclista (como su hermano). Vestía un peto vaquero de color negro, pero no lo llevaba atado, sino con un tirante puesto y el otro caído. Como jersey llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca, con la que destacaban su enorme pecho. Ella, pese a tener un cuerpo con el que todos los hombres se quedaron fascinados, no era una buscona, al contrario que su hermano, era introvertida y tímida, pero cuando se soltó resultó ser muy maja y simpática.

Una de las dos sirvientas, Cyntia, nos trajo el postre, cuando ya llevábamos unas 2 horas hablando y comiendo, que se me pasaros muy rápidas. Cyntia era muy guapa, la verdad. Castaña oscura, con el pelo ondulado hasta un poco menos de la cintura, recogido siempre con una cola de caballo. Con unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Alta, atractiva y cuerpo musculoso. Vestía un vestido negro, con vuelo y de manga corta. Y un delantal blanco, también unos mocasines negros.

Su compañera, Reyna, les trajo los platos a mi padre y Shinichi. Reyna era muy distinta, tenía una melena rubia, con un toque pelirrojo, hasta los hombros. Unos adorables ojos azules avellanados. Piel pálida, muy delgada, atractiva, se conservaba bien pese a su edad. No muy alta, un metro 60 o así, nariz pequeña y labios finos y rosados. Vestía unos pantalones azul celeste, anchitos, una camiseta blanca, ajustada y de tirantes. Después llevaba el delantal encima.

Señores, yo soy Cyntia y ella, mi compañera Reyna.

Encantada, soy Ran.

Señoras y señores, si desean algo, por favor, no duden en pedírnoslo.

Sí, por favor, el organizador, Nataniel, ha dicho que en el ala oeste, pasó algo que, supuestamente todos deberíamos saber, pero... yo no lo sé, me lo podría explicar

A eso le puedo responder yo, señorita, si no le importa. – Dijo, haciendo aparición, Nataniel. – Vosotras, chicas, volved al trabajo. – Ordenó, mirando a Reyna y Cyntia, ellas le miraron mal.

Nataniel era un poco arrogante, sobretodo con las criadas. Fue un gran organizador eso he de admitirlo, pero también muy egoísta. Físicamente era atractivo, pese a la edad que tenía. Siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara, aunque a veces se notaba que era un poco falsa. Tenía una cara redonda y unos ojos grisáceos muy grandes. Su pelo castaño oscuro (aunque con "mechas" blancas"), corto y rizado resaltaba la palidez de su cara. Con unos labios finos y una nariz estrecha. Era el más elegante de la reunión, ya que vestía un esmoquin negro, con una pajarita a juego y todo.

Cuando sucedió el terrible asesinato de la reina Nafde, el rey Cesar pasó a gobernar, diciendo que la reina sufría una horrible y mortal enfermedad y esa misma noche había muerto.

¡Qué morro! – Dijo Kazuha. Nataniel la miró extrañado "¿Qué significará eso?"(pensó). A eso yo me reí.

¿Eh?... Bueno... Entonces empezaron a correr rumores que el rey había asesinado a Nafde, por eso tubo que exiliarse... Me parece que dijeron que hace poco murió en Inglaterra. Seguidamente, se dice que unos campesinos oyeron unos llantos de una niña, procedentes de este castillo, al poco de que el rey se fuera. Escalaron los muros y entraron en el ala oeste. Allí encontraron a una niña. Unos dicen que es la hija secreta de Nafde, y que como César no la quería, la dejó allí para que muriera...

¡Oh, pobrecita!

Otros comentan que no existe... O que apareció de la nada... Nadie sabe.

Disculpe señor, - Oí decir a una mujer – ¿Usted no es Carmine McCarnet, el famoso científico?

¿Eh? – Me giré de golpe, era él – ¡El hombre de la estación!

¿Perdón?

Es que vi a ese hombre en la estación y tuve una sensación extraña. Ves, Kazu, como tenía razón, era algo. ¡Qué vendría a la reunión!

¡Eres vidente!

¡Eh! ¡Qué te pongo dos velas negras! – Y Kazuha y yo nos reímos.

Perdone señorita – y me giré para ver quien me había llamado, era el científico, Carmine – ¿Usted no era la chica que me miraba en la estación, ayer?

¿Eh? – Me puse colorada, haber si la gente va a pensarse otra cosa. Sólo me sonrojé por lo embarazosa de la situación. – Sí...

Encantado de conocerle, soy Carmine McCarnet, ¿y usted?

Me llamo Ran, encantada.

Y yo soy Kazuha, la mejor amiga oficial de Ran.

Encantado.

Carmine era de estatura normal, unos 170, más o menos. Su pelo oscuro y muy corto dejaba al descubierto su redonda y gran cara, siempre rebosante de alegría. Sus bonitos ojos oscuros eran escondidos por unas gafas con la montura ancha de color negro, muy modernas. Este hombre era alto y delgado, aunque no tenía la típica pinta de rata de biblioteca. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, como de traje y una camisa blanca, planchada e inmaculada. Era un hombre muy divertido, extrovertido y atento, sinceramente, si no me llegan a decir que era un famoso hombre de ciencias, yo no habría dicho nunca que era científico.

Si soy indiscreta dígamelo por favor – Empezó a preguntar Ana – Pero, ¿Qué ha hecho para ser famoso?

Pues, cuando iba a la Universidad fui el mejor de mi promoción y hace unos pocos años, que aún duran ahora, hice avances sobre el VIH, y con un poco de suerte, podré encontrar la cura del terrible virus.

¡Woow!

Disculpe, usted es Ran ¿no?

Sí, encantada.

Encantada, soy Jackline... – Esta mujer lucia una larga y preciosa melena pelirroja, que le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Pese a tener sus 40 y pico años, vestía informal, moderna, pero a la vez elegante, llevaba un ajustado vestido, el cual marcaba sus sensuales curvas, de color amarillo pastel hasta las rodillas, color que hacía destacar sus ojos marrón oscuro. – Bueno... que no he venido a presentarme, era porque, ¿ese de allí no es su padre?

¿Qué? No por Díos – Aunque lo rogué, pasó lo que no quería. Al estar presentándome, la tarde iba pasando, y mi padre empezó a beber, y cuando me giré estaba bailando con una chica, que ni siquiera conocía, mientras un hombre le miraba muy mal e intentaba que lo dejaran, aunque a la chica le hacía gracia...

¡PAPÁ! ¡Deja de beber, y suelta a la chica!

¡Oh, mujer! Déjale que disfrute – me dijo Heiji, que apareció por detrás de mío, de vete tu a saber dónde.

Pero, es que esta muy borracho...

En ese momento, papá se cayó encima mío, menos mal que Heiji me ayudó, y entre los dos le llevamos a que se tumbara en un sofá que había allí cerca. A los dos segundos ya estaba roncando. Después fui a pedir disculpas a la chica con la que había bailado antes y, más que nada, al chico.

¿Eh? No pasa nada. A sido divertido

No, de verdad, a sido embarazoso. Sobretodo para ti, tío

Bueno... Pero no importa, ya esta

Bueno, dentro de una media hora ya estará sobrio. Y esta noche a intentar que no beba – y nos reímos.

Por cierto, yo soy Makoto, y ella es mi prometida, Sonoko.

¡¿Estáis prometidos?! – Los dos se sonrojaron - ¡Enhorabuena!

Makoto y Sonoko eran una pareja muy simpática y amigable...

Makoto era joven, unos 20 y pico. Pelo corto y rubio, unos ojos azul intenso, labios carnosos y nariz pequeña y redonda, aunque encantadora. Atractivo y delgado y con piernas largas. Vestía unos pantalones anchos negros y una camiseta de manga corta ancha, de marca. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que le costaba quitarse.

Sonoko una chica alta, rubia, con el pelo liso hasta los hombros, con unos grandes ojos azules; también tenía una nariz chata y una cara redonda. Vestía un vestido de minifalda corta, de color rojo; la falda era con volantes y la parte de arriba parecía un corsé.

Al poco de eso, nos sentamos todos, menos Nataniel, en los sofás, que formaban un cuadrado, para que nos viéramos las caras. Conocí a la única chica que me faltaba, Yakumo, era una chica pelirroja con el pelo largo, delgada, con una cara alargada y bonita, muy guapa, con unos ojos verdes y unos labios finos. Llevaba una falda a rayas blancas y negras, y una camiseta ancha blanca y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras, con poco tacón y punta redonda.

¿Ran?

¿Yakumo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no estabas con Hakuba?

Sí, bueno… El chico vino un día antes – ósea el día que me llamó. – Se me declaró y me regaló un anillo y todo. Pero…

¿pero que? No le querías…

No es eso, es que yo no sabría estar con novio, yo no quiero a un solo hombre para todo, quiero a muchos para distintas cosas…

Como eres… bueno, ya lo llamaré a ver como esta…

Pues creo que genial, porqué conoció a una chica amiga mia llamada, Aoko, se enamoraron y ahora esta más feliz que unas castañuelas.

¡Mira que te lo has quitado rápido de encima ¿eh?!

Y nos reímos las dos de lo lindo…

Señoras, señores, - Dijo Nataniel, haciendo reverencias a forma de elegancia. – Por favor, acompáñenme, ya que les haremos entrega de las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones, para que puedan dejar el equipaje, muchas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Srta. Mouri y Srta. Toyama, ésta es su habitación, espero que les guste

Llámanos Ran y Kazuha, por favor, Cyntia.

De acuerdo, Srta… digo, Ran

Gracias – Dije sonriendo.

Bueno, vamos Ran.

Venga

Entramos en nuestra habitación, era inmensa, con una cama de matrimonio al estilo barroco, con unos "pilares" que se alzaban, casi, hasta el techo, y arriba un mosquitera doblada, para que, con sólo estirar un hilo que había al lado del cabezal, ésta se abriera; la cama tenia unas sábanas rojo sangre con bordados negros, muy oscura. Después, en el suelo, una alfombra de color marrón parecido al de la madera, en una pared, una cómoda y armario, ambos enormes y hechos con madera de roble. Y, por último, un balcón pequeño, cubierto con unas cortina, también oscuras, medio abiertas, ósea, atadas al lado.

Cuando entramos, lo primero que hice yo fue, después de soltar las maletas, fue saltar encima la cama, quedó un poco deshecha, pero bueno... Y Kazuha, al mismo tiempo, salió al balcón. Después fui yo, había una vista hermosa del pueblo, todo lleno de casitas rústicas, ya que, afortunadamente, los hoteles quedaban al otro lado del castillo, y al fondo podían verse las montañas.

Oye, tú me dijiste que tuviste una sensación extraña con el hombre que viste en la estación ¿no?

Sí.

Y, este hombre esta aquí ¿no es cierto?

Sí, pero ¿Qué te pasa?

Es que, tu me dijiste que tu sensación era que le pasaría algo malo.

Bueno, pero creo que tu tenías razón, confundí sentimientos, de tan nerviosa que estaba. Pero no pasa nada.

Ya... ¡¿Pero no te acuerdas?! Una vez me dijiste que tenías la sensación que iba a pasar algo mal. Y yo me caí ensayando, Hakuba rompió dos cuerdas de su guitarra, tu te caíste del escenario y te rompiste una pierna, y 5 del grupo suspendimos un examen. Tu sensaciones, tus malos presentimientos, siempre funcionan.

Kazu, eso fue casualidad.

Bueno, pero por favor, ve con cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale?

Esta bien.

Y nos abrazamos. Eso me hizo pensar, bueno tenía razón, y esa no había sido la única vez que pasaba lo que presentía. Un día me levanté mal y a mi padre lo ingresaron en el hospital. Y un día que me desperté llorando sin saber por que y mi abuela murió en el hospital esa misma tarde. Bueno, casualidades muy casuales, la verdad. Pero bueno, ¿Kazu que creé? Qué tengo poderes o algo así, es que, esto es el colmo.

Como me aburría y no quería pensar en eso, entré en la habitación y me puse a ordenar mi ropa. Entonces me di cuenta de que, encima la cómoda había un joyero, así que cotillee un poco. Había todo tipo de joyas: pendientes, brazaletes, collares, pulseras,... de todo. Pero a mi me llamó la atención una bolsita de cuero que estaba un poco escondida entre las joyas. La abrí y allí había un collar muy largo, negro, elegante, con una redonda a forma de colgante y unos "flecos" alrededor de ella.

Ejem... Esto... Este collar no tendrías que cogerlo.

¿Eh? Heiji, ¿Cómo has entrado?

Trabajo aquí, tengo acceso a la llave maestra. – Se acercó a mi, quitándome el collar de las manos – Tranquila, por las noches tengo prohibido entrar, no te preocupes. – me dijo seductoramente, y después me puso el collar.

Heiji, y ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Kazuha, entre extrañada y enojada.

Pues, quería deciros que os a tocado la habitación más codiciada de todas, aquí es donde dormía la reina Nafde con su marido. En esta misma alfombra es donde ella se desangró y por aquí – dijo apretando a la pared de una esquina, donde, de golpe, empezó a abrirse una pequeña puerta. – Es por donde escapó Karen.

Pero, ¿la historia del Castillo de Luna Llena, no es eso, una historia? – pensó en voz alta Kazuha.

Bueno, chica. Estas pisando el suelo del casillo, tu amiga Ran tiene una joya de Nafde en su cuello. Si sigues creyendo que sólo es una leyenda, es cosa tuya.

¡Toma chica! – Dije burlándome de la cara con la que se había quedado Kazuha, una cara de posesa. – Espera un momento... Que... ¡¿Qué esta era la habitación donde Nafde murió?! – pregunté totalmente pálida.

Sí – Respondió Heiji, tranquilamente – Bueno chicas, la cena se servirá a las 9, cambiaros y poneos elegantes que después habrá un baile...

De acuerdo... Gracias... – Y Heiji desapareció por la única puerta "visible" de la habitación.

¿Qué te pasa, Ran?

¿Eh? ¿Qué me a de pasar?

No sé chica, ¡Tienes la cara pálida! – se acercó a mi y puso la mano en mi frente – no tienes fiebre, y entonces, ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¡Ah! ¿Te da miedo que esta sea la habitación de la reina, donde ella murió?

¿Eh?... ¡No!... Yo no creó en espíritus y esas cosas. ¿Bueno qué? ¿Vamos a cambiarnos?

De acuerdo – Dijo Kazu, soltando una risita, se había dado cuenta que a mi sí que me daba miedo dormir allí, pero es que, dormir en una habitación donde, hace tiempo, murió una mujer, como que da un poco de mal rollo.

Nos empezamos a cambiar...

A ver ¿Qué me pongo?

No, Ran ¡Tu problema habitual, no!

¿Qué pasa?

A ver, este vestido no, es muy poco elegante, para mañana – y lo guardé en el armario – éste es muy oscuro – y también lo guardé en el armario – un pantalón no...

A ver, - Empezó Kazuha con el mismo juego – Este vestido no, es muy corto – También iba guardándolo todo en el armario – Este jersey no, ¡es horrible!

¡Este vestido es perfecto! – Gritamos las dos a la vez, cada una con un vestido en la mano

La fiesta había empezado, sonaba música lenta para bailar en pareja; la única pareja que había venido a la reunión era la que bailaba, Sonoko y Makoto y, también bailaban, Carmine con Jack y Eli con un hombre moreno, pero con la piel muy pálida y una cara cuadrada, adornada con unos ojos muy azules e hipnotizantes, vestía un traje de pantalón, americana y corbata, descubrí después que se llamaba Kaito, que era muy poco elegante y un mal educado (¡No se me había presentado!). Shinichi y Heiji estaban sentados en un sofá en la pared y mi padre estaba en la barra sentado, que ya había empezado a beber.

La fiesta acontecía en el salón. Un enorme y bello salón, decorado con muchos cuadros, de todo tipo de medidas, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue uno, enorme, de unos dos metros de altura y 1 de ancho, en él había una mujer muy extraña, vestía un vestido hermoso, rosa pastel con unos bordados dorados, aunque muy barroco para mi gusto, la mujer era morena, una larga melena azabache, pero era extraña, por que, exceptuando el detalle del pelo moreno, era idéntica a mi, la cara era muy parecida, los mismos rasgos, el mismo tipo de cuerpo, bonito pero ancho de caderas, era yo con el pelo teñido.

En el salón había una barra con un camarero con un esmoquin negro y una pajarita roja, que servía a mi padre, el cual iba vestido con un esmoquin blanco roto y una camisa y pajarita a juego. Llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás y estaba muy elegante sentado en uno de los cinco taburetes todos de cuero.

Bailado había tres parejas, Sonoko y Makoto, ella con un precioso vestido de lino violeta, ajustado hasta la cintura, y, a partir, de allí, un elegante vuelo que impresionaba con cada vuelta que daba bailando, con el final de la falda rasgado, también llevaba el pelo elegantemente recogido con un bonito moño. Él vestía un frac, un traje de pingüino, negro, con una camisa blanca y una pajarita roja. Bailaban excepcionalmente bien.

La otra pareja eran Eli y Kaito, un hombre que no bajo a comer, por eso no lo conocí a primera vista, pero cuando bajé se me presentó encantado; él vestía traje y corbata, ambos azul marino, tan oscuro que parecía negro; ella llevaba un vestido bellísimo, rojo muy oscuro, como rojo sangre, llegaba hasta los tobillos, con un gran vuelo, y, en el pecho llevaba una gran rosa negra, un bonito encaje del vestido.

Y la última pareja eran Carmine y Jack, él vestía un traje gris y una camisa blanca, y una mal atada corbata azul. Ella vestía un conjunto de falda y americana, amarillo pastel, la falda era hasta las rodillas y, debajo de la americana, una camisa de manga corta amarilla.

Yakumo, Sakura, Horacio y Eichi, estaban en una mesa sentados, hablando alegremente. Sakura vestía un vestido fucsia, de palabra de honor y con el final en pico hacia la izquierda. Yakumo era la única mujer con unos pantalones, negros, y una camisa negra, con adornos dorados, con cuello de pico. Eichi unos pantalones negros y una camisa arrugada abierta por el pecho, como los hombres que bailan salsa. Horacio vestía un esmoquin negro y una pajarita roja, este hombre no lo conocí en la comida, aunque sí que estaba. Pero cuando bajé ya lo conocí.

Por último, Heiji y Shinichi, vestidos los dos parecidos. Heiji con un traje negro y una corbata lila, y Shinichi vestido con un traje negro, también, y una corbata marrón. Estos dos muchachos estaban al final de la escalera que asciende hasta el piso de arriba, donde están las habitaciones donde nos alojábamos; unas escaleras de marfil blanco y una barandilla ancha, al más puro estilo de un castillo real.

¿Eh? ¿Ran? ¿Qué haces aquí detrás? – Me dijo Kazuha, tocándome el hombro y dándome un susto de muerte.

Ella iba muy guapa, llevaba un moño muy extravagante y vestía un vestido beige de tubo, con un cinturón marrón madera suelto, con un cuello de palabra de honor y un bonito colgante de conchas.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté sorprendida y despistada, aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

Eso digo yo. ¿Qué hacías detrás de la pared? ¿Por qué no bajas?

Es que...

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te da vergüenza?

¡NO! Bueno... un poco, pero es que somos las últimas y, mientras bajemos todo el mundo nos va a estar mirando... un poco de vergüenza si que me da...

Venga chica, no pasa nada, ponle ganas, venga, sé fuerte, ¡que vas guapísima!

Venga, ¡Ahora!

Y salimos, efectivamente todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando, yo iba cogida a la barandilla y Kazu a mi lado. Yo vestía un vestido que me regaló mi madre, cuando lo abrí me acuerdo que solté una lágrima, porque era hermoso y sé que también era caro; me lo regaló para un baile al que había sido invitada, donde habrían muchas personas famosas. El vestido era dorado, de palabra de honor; gracias a ese cuello destacaba el collar que me había puesto Heiji, el de la reina Nafde; el vestido tenía muchos encajes marrones, muy ajustado y, de la cintura, del lado derecho, se abría una raja que dejaba ver toda mi pierna derecha; después llevaba un recogido hecho por Kazu.

Llegamos al suelo del salón y todo el mundo seguía pendiente de nosotras, incluso mi padre, aunque no es que tuviera mucha idea de lo que pasaba, sólo miraba porqué todo el mundo miraba; bueno, pues llegamos y Heiji, muy caballerosamente, cuando llegué, me tendió la mano y me ofreció bailar, yo acepté divertida, le cogí la mano y fuimos hasta el centro del salón, en donde resaltábamos, ya que era muy grande para las cinco parejas que nos disponíamos a bailar; éramos yo y Heiji, Sonoko y Makoto, Eli y Kaito, Carmine y Jack y, que se lo había pedido mientras yo iba al centro de la pista, Kazuha y Shinichi.

Señores invitados, siento el retraso, pero es que no he podido contactar con ellos, pero ahora ya esta solucionado, por favor, ¡qué empiece la fiesta! – Dijo Nataniel, que se había subido al escenario, se apoderó del micrófono y había dicho esas palabras.

Detrás de él se levantó un telón y aparecieron un grupo de jóvenes, 4 chicos, dos con guitarras eléctricas, uno con un bajo y otro en la batería; y 2 chicas, una cantante y una más en un teclado eléctrico. Empezaron a tocar una canción lenta. La verdad es que, aunque pinta no tenían, ya que daban más la intención de rockeros que otra cosa, tocaron muy bien, como una orquestra de una pueblo en las fiestas mayores.

Heiji me cogió fuertemente de la cintura, como si fuera a escaparme, y me acercó más a él. Nos arrimamos mucho y bailamos al ritmo de la música; él bailaba genial y bueno, yo no puedo quejarme, y estaba yo como para hacerlo ya que mi madre me dio unas clases y como bailara mal se enfadaría. Me fijé en que Shinichi tampoco lo hacía mal y, bueno, Kazuha se las arreglaba bastante bien.

Vi a Eichi y lo saludé, después reparé en que estaba en una mesa con los demás y fui a saludar, me separé de un sorprendido Heiji y me acerqué.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Genial. Oye Ran, estas preciosa, ¡Ese vestido es precioso!

¿Te gusta? Vaya, gracias. ¿Sabes? Me lo regaló mi madre para una fiesta en su buffet, es que es abogada. Y se ve que en esa recepción iba a haber gente importante, y me lo regaló. Y, mientras hacía el equipaje, pensé, ¿Tengo que llevar un vestido de gala? Pues a la maleta. – Todos reímos.

Apareció Heiji por detrás y me cogió de la cintura. La canción seguía sonando, pero todos los que bailaban se acercaron a saludar.

¡Oye Ran, estas preciosa!

¡Sí! ¡Me encanta ese vestido!

¡Eres guapísima!

En ese momento noté que todo la sangre de mi cuerpo iba hacía mi cara y la cual se tornaba de un color rojo muy fuerte, en fin, que me puse muy colorada.

Empezó a sonar una canción salsa y yo no pude evitarlo y, separándome de Heiji, empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Eichi me miró, sonrió, se levanto y cogió mi mano.

¡Ven!

Y me arrastró a la pista de baile y juntos bailamos una canción de salsa preciosa, tengo que admitir que el chico lo hacía genial y yo, que era aficionada a salsa, podía arreglármelas bastante bien. Ese baile me encantó.

En el siguiente baile, también de salsa, más parejas se animaron a bailar, y Makoto me cogió, como si se tratara de una competición para ver quien bailaba mejor, y bailó una canción conmigo. Después Eichi volvió a bailar conmigo, pero esta vez con la pareja de Makoto y Sonoko al lado, comportándose como en una competición. Shinichi, que estaba sentado sólo, ya que el único hombre sin pareja era Horacio, pero fue al baño; miraba la escena con reproche.

Al cabo de unas 12 canciones, estaba agotada, así que fui a sentarme, pero Eichi no estaba cansado y cogió a su hermana y bailaron los dos juntos excepcionalmente bien.

Hola Shinichi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bailas?

Porque no tengo ganas

Me puse delante suyo, un poco agachada para estar a su altura, y le tendí mi mano.

Y, si te lo pido, ¿Bailarías conmigo?

No lo sé.

Por favor, humilde caballero, le gustaría bailar conmigo.

Bueno, si me lo pedís así, esta bien, bailaré con vos, preciosa princesa.

Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuimos a bailar

Cuando llegamos a la pista empezó a sonar una canción de cha-cha-cha que me encantaba y bailamos los dos arreglándonoslas bastante bien.

Oye, la gente tiene razón, este vestido es precioso y te queda genial.

¡Oh vaya! ¡Gracias! – Sonreí divertida – Ah... El gran Shinichi me ha dicho que estoy guapa esta noche, que gran honor.

¡Oh! Pero, me parece que he descubierto que el famoso dicho tiene razón...

¿Cuál?

Aunque la mona se vista de seda... – Empezó Shinichi.

Mona se queda. – Continué – Creó que contigo también tiene razón.

¡Eh! Y por mí, ¿Por qué?

Hombre, este traje de pingüino te queda genial, pero... – Shinichi puso una cara entre anhelación y enfado – Sigues siendo igual de...

¿De qué? ¡Eh! Cuidado chica no te pases mucho, que te arreo.

Mmm... pos no sé...

¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido, abriendo sus bonitos ojos azules. – Venga dilo...

Es que... se me ha olvidado lo que quería decir... – Le miré con cara de vergüenza, como una niña pequeña que quiere que no le metan la culpa.

Pero... serás... – Dijo entre divertido y enojado.

¡Ah! ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Es que sigues siendo igual de estúpido! – Diciendo eso grité, un poco más de lo habitual, haciendo que todo el mundo del salón me oyera, con lo cual me sonrojé. Mientras Shinichi me miraba sin entender nada, hasta que pudo ver que todo el mundo nos miraba, aún sin saber por qué.

En ese momento la música paró y empezó un vals muy bonito, yo iba a irme, pensando que Shinichi también se querría ir, alegando que no sabía bailarlo. Pero sorprendentemente, el chico cogió mi mano derecha y, con una bonita pirueta, me puso delante de él, haciendo que pudiera ver aún más bonita, su mirada marina. Tenía la expresión seria y firme, pero cuando me cogió de la cintura para empezar a bailar, se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y me guiñó un ojo.

Me sorprendió que bailara tan excelentemente bien. Era ligero como un pájaro, pero seguro cual león. Parecíamos una pareja de concurso, él bailando genial, y con su postura perfecta, espalda recta, brazo estirado y la cabeza tirada ligeramente hacia atrás. Yo del un, dos, tres no subía, pero él me guiaba de tal manera que, aunque no hicimos ninguna pirueta, el baile quedó precioso.

Al principio, como tenía que intentar seguir el paso, no hablaba ni nada, pero ya, cuando me acostumbré, retomé la conversación de antes.

¡Oye Shinichi! ¿Sabes que lo que te he dicho iba en serio?

¿El que?

Lo de que estas muy guapo pero sigues siendo un estúpido.

¡Oye guapa! No te pases ¡eh!

Yo... encima ahora la mala soy yo... Pero si has empezado tú.

Pero que dices, yo no he hecho nada...

Serás...

Sabes – Shinichi puse una cara divertida, cogiendome de la barbilla y acercándose a mí, haciendo que me sonrojara – Me gusta la cara que pones cuando te enfadas...

¡Eh! Lo haces a propósito, que chico ¡Ah! – y me fui a sentar, fingiendo estar enojada, aunque a escondidas me reía.

Me senté en la silla donde antes había estado Shinichi, me crucé de brazos y baje la cabeza, enfadada.

Va Ran... Sólo era una broma... No te pongas así

... – Yo no contesté

Jo Ran... Lo siento... Venga, me perdonas... – Yo hice que no con la cabeza.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – Yo seguí sin contestar.

Venga Ran... Deja el juego de niñas pequeñas, porque es verdad, ahora mismo pareces una niña pequeña que se ha enfadado y no quiere hablar con nadie.

¡A sí! Pues tu pareces un niño rico, mal criado, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que cabrear a la gente, no me extraña que no tengas ni amigos ni novia, ni nadie que te haya querido acompañar – dije enfadándome, esta vez de verdad, y encarándome frente a Shinichi.

Pues tú eres una niñita mal criada que no sabe otra que cosa que... ¡Papa ha pasado esto! ¡Papa ha pasado lo otro! – Dijo imitando a una niña pequeña llorando – Eres una llorona, no sabes controlarte, te crees que vives en un mundo de rosa y que nada de la realidad no te va a afectar, pero no es así, ¿vale?

¡A sí! ¿Eso crees de mí? Pues si crees eso de mí, porqué estas aquí, vete con otra chica, para que quieres a una amiga mal criada, sin control y que vive en su mundo de rosa. Venga vete, ya estas tardando, seguro que otras chicas mejores que yo están soñando con ser tus amigas en Estados Unidos.

Y me fui corriendo, dirección era el baño, pensé que allí él no me molestaría, ya que no podía entrar.

Mientras corría, oí como me seguía pidiéndome que le esperara para así poder hablar y que nos perdonáramos, ignoré sus peticiones y entré en el servicio de mujeres. Era, como todo el castillo, muy lujoso, pero se notaba que lo habían reconstruido para turistas, entre otras cosas porque no creo que la reina Nafde quisiera cinco lavabos en su baño. Aparte de los sanitarios, también había una pica para lavarse las manos de mármol con decoraciones de oro y el grifo de plata. La pica estaba a mano izquierda y los lavabos a mano derecha, respecto a la puerta. Y, cuando entré, en frente mío encontré un gran ventanal desde donde podía verse un paisaje hermoso, eran las montañas que quedaban detrás del hotel, todo verde y al fondo podían verse las montañas. Era muy parecida a la vista que tenia en mi habitación.

Entré en el baño, y al encontrar la ventana abierta pensé que era un bueno lugar para pensar. Cuando iba apoyarme, vi como no era una repisa, sino el porche de la salida para el jardín trasero, el cual pude contemplar cuando, en vez de ponerme de la típica manera, con la cabeza encima mis manos y los codos en la repisa, pensé e hice el sentarme encima del porche.

Estaba anocheciendo, lo cual hacia las vistas aún más bonitas. El jardín, que era una gran descampado de tierra con 8 árboles marcando una cuadricula, un lugar perfecto para que los pequeños jugaran o con unos bancos en las esquinas para descansar; ese terreno se volvía de colores entre naranjas, rojos o amarillos... Me hacia sentir que en ese sitio nunca podría pasarme nada, estaría segura toda mi vida, era como si me hubiera olvidado de que era un viaje con mi padre, que Kazuha se había venido conmigo, que un reina había muerto aquí, no me importaba nada...

Bueno... Shinichi, ese chico era diferente, parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Sentía que esa persona nunca podría hacerme daño, me sentía segura, pero bueno... Siempre tienes alguna pelea con alguien a quien quieres mucho, así, que yo no creía que nos hubiéramos enfadado, sino, que eso era una típica riña entre amigos. Ese chico era genial, había hecho que me enfurruñara pero no conseguía enfadarme con él, después de todo lo que me dijo en el comedor, no conseguía enojarme, era una sensación horrible, como si quisieras algo que sabes que nunca conseguirás.

Ran... déjame entrar anda...

¿Eh?

Ran, soy Shinichi, ¿puedo entrar? - Yo hice un gruñido afirmativo pero no me levanté del porche. Cuando Shinichi entró, primero creo que pensó que quería suicidarme, al ver que estaba fuera de la ventana, lo sé ya que me giré y le vi una cara como de preocupación.

Ven, siéntate aquí, si quieres...

Shinichi se acercó temblorosamente. Pensaba que yo le estaba diciendo que se acercara donde él pensaba que pensaba saltar al vacío, o que estaba volando, o vete a saber el qué... También iba mirando hacia atrás por el miedo de que si entrara un señora no sabía que pensaría si lo encontraba en el baño de mujeres conmigo. Pero se acercó y cuando vio el porche y las vista del atardecer se olvidó de todo y se sentó a mi lado, no se lo que debía pensar, pero me pareció que se sonrojaba ¿Se sonrojaba? ¡No! Sería de el calor de dentro del Castillo o que un golpe de aire le dio y le devolvió el color de la cara o yo que sé... Pero como podía imaginarme cosas tan raras como que se sonrojaba por mí, que no, pero si nos acabábamos de conocer. Aunque yo sí que me sonrojé cuando decidió sentarse a mi lado a ver la puesta de Sol.

Shinichi se sentó a mi lado y bajó la cabeza...

Lo siento, lo que dije no iba en serio, todo fue causa del enfado, es que soy yo el que no sabe controlarse cuando me enfado y... bueno, que lo lamento mucho, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Con una condición, que tu me perdones a mi, porque yo también me he pasado, ya que yo, todo lo que dije... me dejé llevar por la ira y la venganza. Lo siento. Yo te perdono.

Perdonada.

Gracias. – Le miré a los ojos de mar y él también me miró a los ojos.

Me sentí genial, como revitalizada de todos los malos sentimientos que tenía... Me sentía en un mundo paralelo a la realidad, un mundo perfecto...

De golpe, un ruido me hizo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Era como un cristal roto y un gran peso se desplomaba sobre el suelo del castillo. Esos sonidos sin duda provenían de la habitación de al lado. Shinichi se levantó de golpe y de un salto entró a la estancia y corrió a la habitación de al lado, yo le seguí y choqué contra su cuerpo, ya que sin previo aviso, se había detenido delante de la puerta, antes abierta por él mismo. Yo me sorprendí ante su acción y me asomé al baño de los hombres y, preferiría 1000 veces no haberlo hecho.

¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHH!!!!! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas.


	9. Chapter 9

En el salón, después de que yo me fuera, todos siguieron bailando, sonaron unas pocas canciones más, y como todos ya estaban un poco cansados; porque cuando Makoto, Sonoko, Eichi y yo bailamos como concurso, los demás también se animaron y todos salieron a bailar entonces, hasta ese momento.

Como todos ya tenían las piernas doloridas y el cuerpo cansado decidieron parar y sentarse en las mesas.

Bueno, ha estado divertido ¿no? – dijo Yakumo para romper el hielo.

Pues sí….

Oye Eichi, no sabía que bailarais tan bien tu y tu hermana.

Pues sí. Cuando los dos teníamos unos siete años nos obligaron a ir juntos a bailes de salón. A mí al final me encantó la salsa, y junto a una amiga que conocí en el baile nos apuntamos para competiciones.

¡Sí! – Animó su hermana – Ya lleva ganados sus premios, ¡aparte de la novia!

¿Novia?

¡No es mi novia!

¡Sí! – Continuó Sakura haciendo caso omiso a Eichi - ¿Sabéis la chica que os ha dicho del baile? Pues con ella va siempre a todas partes, juntitos siempre y seguro que están saliendo.

¡No es verdad! – Gritó Eichi visiblemente sonrojado – Ella sólo es una buena amiga.

Ya, ya – Dijo Sakura mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todos rieron viendo como Eichi se ponía más rojo.

En esa mesa estaban sentados Yakumo, Sakura, Eichi, Makoto e Sonoko.

Pero en la contigua se pusieron, Eli, Heiji, Kaito, Jack, Kazuha y Carmine. Éstos hablaban en parejas. Kaito y Carmine hablaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos. Eli y Jack, de temas diversos y Heiji y Kazuha de lo bien que habían bailado.

Oye Heiji, ¿Dónde esta Ran?

Pues no lo sé, ahora que lo dices…

¿Estáis buscando a mi hija?

Sí, señor Mouri.

Pues hace un rato que se ha ido por allí – Dijo señalando un pasadizo – Con ese chalado de Shinichi.

¡¿Qué?!

Oiga, señor Mouri – Preguntó tímidamente Kazuha.

¿Por qué llama a Shinichi, chalado?

¡Pero esta seguro que se han ido por allí! ¡Si por allí se va al baño!

¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Kazuha y mi padre a la vez.

Iban a salir corriendo cuando en todo el salón resonó un grito femenino, rompiendo el aire.

¡Ésa no era Ran! – Gritó aterrorizada Kazuha.

Nadie contestó, todos se quedaron paralizados, hasta que Heiji reaccionó y salió corriendo hacia el baño seguido por todos los de la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron, Heiji me cogió de la cintura y me preguntó que qué sucedió, que por qué gritaba, yo no pude responder, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombre y lloré sonoramente, mientras, con el brazo, temblorosamente, señalaba hacia el interior del cuarto de baño masculino, justo cuando los demás llegaban, yo fui corriendo hasta Kazuha y me abracé a ella con fuerza, mientras titubeante pedía que mejor que nadie viera lo que había allí dentro, pero demasiado tarde, todos ya lo habían visto. Vieron el horrible paisaje:

Todo el baño estaba lleno de cristales rotos y encharcado, ya que había una tubería rota, y en medio del baño, con un gran charco de sangre, esparcida entre el agua, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Horacio, muerto por culpa de una flecha de ballesta que le atravesó la cabeza penetrando por su ojo izquierdo.

Varias mujeres gritaron ante la escena. Shinichi, que estaba dentro del baño, salió.

Por favor, nadie puede entrar aquí. Disculpe Dr. Carmine, podría ayudarme a hacer la autopsia, ¡Ah! Y si alguien tiene una cámara que, por favor, la traiga. Muchas gracias.

Un momento chico.


End file.
